Cullen's Steakhouse
by kzimm1
Summary: Cullen's Steakhouse is a respectable restaurant in Forks but there is more than meets the eye. Bella, a server, is lusting over her boss, Edward, in a bad way. He is all she can think about. Are the feelings mutual? Full of swear words and of course lemons ) Maybe turned into a full series depending on the response.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters… Shocker I know.**

Cullen's Steakhouse was always regarded as a top steakhouse in Forks Washington. Not only did the fine citizens of Forks go there for the great food but also the equally great customer service. The owner of the restaurant, Carlise Cullen, had gained Cullen's through family heritage. He was a nice owner who tried to treat all his employees with respect and dignity. His right hand man and general manager, Edward Mason, was everything an employee would want in a manager. He was smart, funny, had a wicked sense of humor, and flirtatious with the staff but in a way that was still respectful. The other manager of the steakhouse was Carlise's wife Esme. She was the mother figure to all of us in the restaurant.

The steakhouse itself was not overly large so for that reason there were not many servers. Among the top servers were Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and myself Bella. Not only were we all among the best but we are also all very good friends. Alice and Jasper had been dating for a year now while Rosalie and in a relationship with Cullen's top bartender, Emmett. They had a constant on and off relationship. Rose was very jealous of seeing Emmett flirt with the female patrons at the bar. I was all alone on the relationship front. I had a few serious relationships in the past but they always ended for one reason or another. There was always something missing for me. The guys would be perfect on paper but just not it. Alice believes I just haven't meant the one yet. But I have.

Edward Mason was the one, I just knew it. But the one thing getting in my way was the fact that he was my boss. There is this unnamed rule that you could only date if you both were on the same level, server and manager not the same level. This did not stop me from fantasizing about him however. He has this drop dead gorgeous look about him that makes me want to drop my panties in an instant. And when he smiles his whole face lights up and if you are the one he is smiling at, he makes you believe that you are the most important person in the world. I'm fucked. No one knows of my secret obsession with my boss. He flirts with everyone in the restaurant but when he flirts with me it's different. I cannot put it into wards what exactly makes it different but it just is. I would be mortified if he or anyone else found out about my desire for him. He is all that I can think about all the time. Often I cannot wait to get to work just so that I can see him and talk to him. When he is not working it makes work more miserable.

Stopping my stream of consciousness, I get out bed to get ready for work. I always make sure that I look my best when I get to work because, well, Edward. I can't help it, I'm obsessed! The uniform is not that bad. I have to wear a black skirt with stockings and a short sleeve, v neck black shirt. All in all the uniform is sexy but still sophisticated.

Heading into the shower I think about tonight. Since it is a Friday night I plan on making a decent amount. Instead of waitressing I will be working bar. It is Emmett and Rose's anniversary so they took the night off per Esme's orders.

I let the hot water run down my body imagining Edward. Fucking hell, I'm horny. It is not fun lusting after someone you cannot have while your closest friends are in love and fucking. Oh well, imagination and fantasy will have to be my friends at the moment. I run my hands down my body imagining it is Edward's hands. I touch my clit moaning as I do so.

"Edward" I say to myself softly as I stick a figure into my throbbing pussy. "Fuck" it feels good but I know that if he were here it would feel even better. Slowly I fuck myself with my finger adding another then another. Holding onto the wall with my other hand, I imagine Edward kneeling in front of me, my fingers his. He is panting my name as he goes in and licks my pussy. I start to kneed my boobs, tweaking my hard nipples. What I wouldn't give to have him touching me. "Edward, fuck yes." My fingers in my pussy moving harder and faster. That does it. I am coming hard as I yell out his name. With wobbly legs I step out of the shower and take a deep breath.

I now that I should not fall into my desire for him so hard and fast but it feels oh so good to imagine what it could be like.

Within an hour I am dried, styled, and on my way to work. One of the nice benefits to living and working in a smaller town is the fact that it only takes a few minutes to get to work. I walk in ready to face the night and the sweet torture of being close yet so far from Edward.

"Hi, Bella." This is the greeting mixed with the panty dropping smile that meets me when I walk in. I smile back at Edward and bush a little remembering the shower earlier.

"Hello Eddie." He smirks at my teasing. He knows that everyone knows his hatred of the nickname. "How are you this fine day?" Just as he is about to respond, Tanya does for him. Tanya is one of the hostesses at the restaurant. She has a thing for Edward but unlike me she is not so discreet about it.

"I'm good Bella. How about you?" She gives me a smirk. If I had to say anyone had an inkling about my feelings it would be her. The smirk she gives me is purely because she is standing next to Edward at the podium, pretty close to him. Bitch.

"Good. Thanks." I give Edward another smile, tighter this time and head to the break room to stash my purse and coat. I made sure to check myself in the mirror in the back before searching for a manager to check me in, preferably Edward.

I make my way to the front office and knock on the door. Sadly, it's not Edward that answers but Esme.

"Hello Bella!" Esme brings me in for a quick hug. "How are you doing? How's school?" I tell her about my classes and the problems I am having in one of them. "What are you going for again?"

"English literature, right?" I turn and smiled.

"Why, yes Edward." Once again that smile hits me in my core.

"So your interested in words." I narrow my eyes at him wondering what he could be up too.

"Yes but there is more to literature than words Edward. There's emotions and the tease that only great books can give someone." I swear I can see something in his eyes, something that makes my insides squeeze together. We just continue to stare at each other.

"Interesting." Esme says breaking us out of our staring contest. I blush and as a result Edward smirks at me causing me to once again narrow my eyes at him. I want him so bad. "You ready to get this night going?" I nod and proceed to check in with Edward's eyes on me the whole time.

As much as I love serving it is nice to bartend every once and a while. The people you meet are hysterical and the tips are great. I am not against flirting a little to get an extra couple bucks. No matter how much I flirt, there is only one man I want to flirt with and he has piercing green eyes and messy hair I want to grab as he pounds into me.

Quickly the night goes from four to all of a sudden nine, only two more hours until we close. A lot of people come to Cullen's for dinner and a few drinks. Every weekend the bar does almost as much business as the restaurant. As good as I am, I am no Emmett. I ask one of the hosts, Jessica, to call for some help up to the bar. Looking over the crowd of people I see a head of messy hair coming my way. Edward.

"Need some help?" Edward says running his hand through his hair once again smiling at me.

"Yes" I manage to croak out. Once again I blush because of his effect on me. Damn, I really need to get laid.

Quickly we get to work serving the people at the bar and those seated. We constantly have to brush against each other, reaching over one another. Each time I feel him against me I can feel my pussy responding. As the minutes tick by I go more and more flushed. I keep looking out the corner of my eye hoping to see that he is affected by me too. Finally the bar starts to clear out and we have a moment alone.

"Here, these are yours." Edward hands me a stack of tips that he received.

"You earned them not me." I respond not wanting to take his money. He chuckles and comes towards me with that fucking smirk on his face. My breath catches in my throat and Edward reaches into my pocket to put the money in there. Edward is now only a few inches away from me. I look up and into his gorgeous eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered, my voice laced with desire.

"You're more than welcome Bella." His eyes veer from mine looking all over my face. I have to fight the urge to lunge at him and finally touch my lips to his. He inches a fraction closer to me then BANG. We quickly step apart and look to see a guest had tipped over his plate onto the ground.

I can feel my face burning with a mixture of embarrassment and lust. He is still close enough to for me to feel his body heat. Giving me one last look he leaves the bar to help the guest and the server clean up the mess.

"You have it so bad my love." I look over and see Alice watching me. I walk over to the end of the bar, a counter the only thing between us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice lets out a small laugh.

"Sure you don't. You two are lucky that I was the only one watching you." I gave her a smile and reached for the ticket that just came in.

About an hour before we closed my eye candy was leaving. He made sure to stop by the bar to say goodnight. If I wasn't so hot for him, I could have sworn that he wanted to say something other than goodnight to me. And to make matters worse I knew I was not going to see him tomorrow since it was my night off.

I waited for Alice and Jasper to clock out and left with them.

"So have you and Edward fucked yet?" I choked on the pop I had just taken a sip out of and gave her a horrified look.

"ALICE!" I hit her on the shoulder and looked at Jasper with my eyes wide. "No I am not fucking Edward!" I said. She did not ask if I wanted too just if I was.

"You to need to do something. The sexual tension is coming off you in waves, especially tonight." I rolled my eyes because I doubt that he has any feelings for me sexual or otherwise.

"Bella, I hate to admit it but Alice is right." Oh god no! My face immediately turned bright red much to Alice's enjoyment.

"Edward is my boss."

"So! Carlise and Esme work together even though they are married." Alice said trying to reason with me.

"That's different. Please, just let it be." I pleaded. Alice sighed and nodded.

"I just want to see your happy… And laid." I laughed hugging Alice and Jasper goodbye and getting into my car. I fell asleep that night dreaming of Edward pouring rum down my body only to lick it off seconds later.

Pink's Fuckin' Perfect started playing inches away from my sleeping head. Looking at the clock I moan at seeing it is only nine am. Without looking at the caller id I answered.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse with sleep.

"Hello to you too sleepy head. Did I wake you up?" I bolt up in my bed, the sheet pooling around my waist.

"Edward, to what do I owe the please at nine in the morning? And yes you did." I looked down at my body. Here I was talking to my crush, on the phone, with only a grey t-shirt and black lace panties on.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to host this morning for me, open of course." I have only hosted a couple of times in emergencies.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" I couldn't help but touch my boobs and nipples as I was talking to him. What can I say, I'm a pervert.

Edward sighed. "Yes, Tanya called in again." I snorted. This is one of the reasons Tanya and I do not get along. I actually care about my job while she does not. Hard work goes a long way.

"Shocker. Yes I can be there." I swear I could hear Edward smile on the other end.

"Just think of it this way Bella. You get to spend the morning and afternoon with me." This caused a multitude of images to come to mind all involving both of us naked. I rubbed my thighs together for some much needed friction.

"Oh joy. Where else would I want to be on a Saturday." I said hoping that it came off as sarcastic but I am sure he could tell I was smiling and enjoying our banter.

"Bed, I'm sure." I had to take opening.

"Well that's where I am now." I smiled at the intake of breath I heard.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you should be getting ready for work. You wouldn't want to upset your boss would you." Oh no I wouldn't.

"And what would you do? I'll have you know I was going to go shopping today." God I hope he doesn't ask what for.

"What for?" Fuck. There are two things that I will splurge for and indulge myself in: bra and panties. I loved putting on a sexy set knowing that no one knows what I have on underneath. What should I say now?

"Nothing that's for anyone's eyes but mine." I giggled at the noise that he made and bit my lip worried about what his reaction would be.

"Isabella Swan, you are something else." I smiled.

"A good something or bad something?" It was his turn to laugh as I held my breath waiting for the answer.

"Good. All good. I'll see you later Bella." I wish I could see him.

"Looking forward to it." I hung up and jumped up and down giggling on my bed like a fucking school girl.

I ran into the shower to wash up before work and take care of a throbbing pussy Edward once again caused.

I made it to work ten minutes before opening. I rang the backdoor waiting for someone to answer. Of course it was Edward that answered. I looked at him bushing thinking of our conversation earlier.

"I do hope that you can get out of here early enough to still make your shopping trip." I laughed.

"I hope I do too. Lots of lacy things on sale." I brushed past him and into the kitchen. As much as I wanted to see his reaction to what I said I could not face him because I was blushing too much.

Thankfully I did not see Edward for a half an hour later. This allowed me time to calm down and get all the morning host paperwork filled out. When I did finally see Edward it was time for some revenge I guess.

I was on the phone answering a man's questions about our specials that day when I felt Edward come up behind me. He was close enough for me to feel his body heat. All of a sudden he was touching my arm. This caused me to mess up what I was saying to the man. Then Edward started to gently rub circles on my elbow. At this point I could feel my blush and the wetness start to accumulate on my panties. Lastly, Edward decided it was tickle time. He tickled my elbow causing me to start to laugh. The poor man on the phone was so confused. Edward's tickling did not stop until I hung up the phone. I turned to him and gave him a dirty look.

"What was that for?" I asked pretending to be mad when all I wanted was to drag him to the bathroom and have him fuck me so hard.

"Making me think of lacy things." He said smirking and walking away. I think I may die.

Just then Rosalie walked in the door and gave me an amused look. I just shook my shoulders and went about my day.

I did get out in time to shop for sexy lingerie. I was able to find an incredibly lacy bra and panty set in the same shade as Edward's eyes. I made myself come in it as soon as I got home. Once again, I really need to get laid.

The rest of the week went on the same. Flirting shamelessly with Edward and going home to touch myself thinking of him. Everyday that I worked with him the tension seemed to be building and building. I would be talking to my tables and turn to find his eyes on me. Once I even caught him licking his lips watching me. I took more and more time getting ready for work. I would make sure my hair was in a stylish, fuck me look along with my makeup. I quickly discovered that Edward liked high heels so, of course, my heels got bigger. This all came to head Friday night.

I was the closing serve that night which meant I was one, if not the last, person to leave. Of course Edward just happened to be the closing manager that night. Every time one of us would pass by the other we would happen to have to brush against one another. And I'll admit, I may have bent down a time or two in front of him. By the end of the night my new black, lace thong was soaking wet and my nipples hard.

"Good night Bella." I waved goodbye to Kate and continued vacuuming the lobby. It was not until I turned off the vacuum that it dawned on me that Edward and I were alone in the restaurant. I moaned at the idea as naughty images of Edward fucking me from behind in a corner booth.

"Are you okay Bella?" I jumped and turned to see Edward leaning on the wall, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I was trying to keep my cool as I looped the cord back onto the vacuum.

"I could have sworn I heard you moan." He cocked his head to the side. I gulped.

"Why would I moan?" He took a step towards me that smirk not leaving his face.

"Well it could be those heels that make your legs look amazing. Or could it have something to do with your fidgeting?" I immediately stopped all movement causing Edward to laugh. Fuck, my pussy was drowning. Quickly Edward reached me. My heels caused me to only be about six inches shorter than him versus the normal foot.

"Why don't you just ask me?" I said not wavering from his eyes.

"Bella, why did you moan?" I gulped, it was now or never. I did not have time to ponder the pros and cons. With one last breath I answered my manager.

"Because I was imagining you bending me over and having sex with me." I did not know where that courageousness came from. Edwards' eyes went wide and then narrowed. I did not think it was possible to his smirk got even bigger.

"Bella. I would not have sex with you." My heart stopped. "I would bend you over and fuck you. Then bring you home and make love to you." I think I whimpered. In fact I'm pretty sure the look on his face proves I whimpered.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Edward reached up and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Trust me Bella, I keep all my promises." And with that we kissed. I do not know who made the first move, me or him, but I do not care. His lips were soft on mine yet demanding. I reached up and pulled on his hair, that fuck me hair. He moaned when I did this which made me do it more. Finally when air became too much we pulled apart.

"Are we alone?" I asked panting. Edward lifted me up causing me to wrap my legs around him and oh my. He was hard, very hard.

"Yes, baby. Finally alone." He attacked my mouth and we went back to kissing. He carried me to the back section of the restaurant and sat me on a table.

"God, I want you so much Bella." I started to kiss his neck while rubbing my hands up and down his chest. He tugged on my hair to get me to look at him. "I wanted you from the first day you walked in here."

"God me too." I started to rub myself against his rock hard cock. He made a moaning, whimpering noise. "Edward." I said breathless.

Edward grabbed the bottom of my black shirt and pulled it over my head. He looked at my black, lace bra holding my boobs and hard nipples. He ran a finger over my nipples feeling how hard they were under the cup.

"Is this one of the new lacy things you bought the other day." I nodded unable to speak because of the pleasure. "I dreamed and imagined what you would have bought. I wished every night that I could see you in it one day."

"I bought all of these with you in mind. My favorite is a set that is the same color as your eyes." Edward gave me a heartwarming smile.

"I want to see it on you." I nodded. "So I can take it off you." This caused me to rub against him even harder.

We went back to kissing as if our life depended on it and at that moment it did. While kissing I reached to his waist and pulled his dress shirt out from his pants. I tried to undo the buttons but that was taking forever to do because I could not see what I was doing. I pulled away clearly annoyed which made Edward laugh at my frustration. I leaned back on my elbows watching him take off his shirt. I licked my lips as his chiseled chest came into view.

"Touch yourself baby." Edward commanded.

I smiled a saucy smile and slowly ran my hands down my chest to my boobs. I squeezed them over and over again watching Edward's reaction. Once his shirt came off he started on his pants. I took the liberty of standing on the table, my pussy eye level to him and slowly bent over to take off my skirt. This left me only in my bra and panties, stockings, and high heels.

Edward ran his hands along the length of my legs after he got his pants off leaving him in his boxers. He leaned forward and kissed my thighs as I fisted my hands in his hair. He lifted his head, looked at me with a mischievous look in his eye, and leaned forward. I held my breath as he placed a delicate kiss on my panty covered pussy. I almost feel over from shock when he licked the wet material.

"Baby you taste fucking amazing. As much as I love you in these, I want you out of these." He helped me down from the table to the ground. He took a seat in the booth ready to enjoy his show.

I leaned forward to kiss him for good measure before I started. He reached up and squeeze me boob. Taking a step back I reached back undo my bra. I slowly pulled it away so that Edward could see my boobs.

"Hold on baby." He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to him. He latched himself to one of my nipples while the other boob was being squeezed. It felt amazing, more amazing than I could ever imagine. "I'll help you with your panties." He stopped feeling up and tasting my boobs long enough to pull down my thong. Once it was free from me, Edward tossed it over with his clothes. Giving me a crocked grin he said that he wanted them for later. I almost came right then and there. Edward picked me up again and laid me on the table this time. He wordlessly spread my legs.

"You're so fucking beautiful Bella." I smiled ready for whatever Edward would give me. He leaned forward and kissed his way up my legs until he got to my soaked pussy. "You're so wet baby. Is this all for me?"

"Always. You always make me fucking soaked." Edward grinned.

"Then I guess I should taste my handy work." And with that Edward started to lick, suck, and do all sorts of hot stuff. He sucked my clit into his mouth and slowly added a finger. "God you're so fucking hot and tight. You taste amazing" He went right back to work on my clit. Within moments I was coming.

"That's right baby. Moan, scream my name." He went back to licking up all the juices that were coming out of me.

"Edwardddddd!" I yelled, my hand in his hair as I rode out my orgasm.

When it was finished he came up and kissed me. I could taste myself on him. I let go on him and slid off the table to my knees. I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled down. I had my eyes locked with his until his cock came into view. It was large and extremely hard.

"Did I do this to you?" I asked with a pout.

"Yes you did baby." Edward said pumping his cock a couple times.

"Well it's only fair that I take care of it." I batted my eyelashes at him. Never looking away I took him in my mouth.

"Fuck!" His hands immediately went to my head and held me still. I slowly bobbed my mouth up and down on his cock taking the majority of it in. I used my hands to pump the little bit of his cock that was not in my mouth. After a couple minutes he stopped me and pulled me up to him. He kissed me with everything he had and I had.

"Baby you are amazing. I need you." I quickly nodded and turned around. I looked back at him smiling.

"I believe I told you I wanted you to fuck my from behind." Edward groaned.

"And I told you I keep all my promises." I smiled.

Edward came forward and slowly inched himself inside me. It felt better than I could have imagined. He filled me so much; I could feel every inch of him. Once he got all of his cock inside me Edward started to trust faster holding onto my hips.

"Touch yourself baby." I reached down and started to rub my clit. It felt so good to have him in me.

"Edward, fuck!" I was moaning nonstop as Edward sped up.

"Come for me again Bella. Come for me." Edward reached around and tweaked one of my nipples. I came undone around him, yelling his name.

"EDWARDDD!" I felt him speed up.

"That's it baby, come for me. I'm right behind you baby. I'm going to come baby." I felt him go even faster then he came with a loud moan just as I was coming off my high.

With the last couple thrusts, Edward collapsed lying on my back. I was trying my hardest to get my breathing under control. Feeling him against me and still in me made me so happy and content. After a moment he slowly stood and pulled out of me. He turned me around and once against kissed me which I happily returned.

"Come home with me." He whispered against my lips as if he were afraid I would say no. I forced him to look at me.

"Well you did promise to make love to me after fucking me." I said smiling. He smiled back at me.

"I told you I keep all my promises just like I am keeping this sexy as fuck scrap of lace you call underwear." I giggled pressing my lips into his neck. "Come on baby. Let's get dressed so I can bring you home and undress you." I smiled but Edward could see that it had faltered a little.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" He put a finger to my lips to quiet me.

"We will figure it out later. I want at least one night of peace with my girl." I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him with everything I had.

"Yes, we will figure it out somehow." And with that we started to get dressed.

**Well what do you think? Should I continue this as a whole story? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope if anyone reading this is a writer themselves they get to experience the joy that I go from all the responses to the first chapter of this is story- and yes I did say first chapter since I am continuing with it. I cannot thank you enough for your support. I hope I do you proud!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephanie Meyer… She owns Edward ::jealous:: **

I had a wonderful dream. Edward and I finally had sex. Mind blowing, holy fuck sex. Needless to say, I did not want to wake up. Stretching from my comfortable position I realized something, this was not my bed.

Slowly I opened my eyes to a white ceiling and the sound of someone in the shower. Edward. It hadn't been a dream after all. We fucked at the restaurant then I came home with him where we proceeded to have sex two more times before falling asleep.

Looking over at the clock I saw it was 9:30 and Edward would probably have to leave for work soon. Speaking of my boss, I remembered that we did have to find time to talk about what happened and if it would happen again. Without a fucking doubt I wanted it to happen again, that's for sure.

Sitting up I looked around Edward's bedroom. I knew he owned a house and lived here alone. I did not really have time to see the house when they go here because Edward was too busy ripping off my clothes, not that I minded. The room was simply furnished with a large flat screen TV, dresser, closet, an amazingly fucking comfy bed that I did not want to leave ever, and 3 doors. I assumed one was the bedroom door, one the closet door, and the other the bathroom door. Speaking of bathrooms, I had to remember to scold Edward for taking a shower without her.

Looking over at the mirror on the dresser, I studied myself. Thankfully my hair was not that much of a mess; it seems that Mr. Mason had a thing for tugging on my hair. I was naked except for the sheet I had draped over myself. There was a flush of color on my skin that gave me that I-just-got-fucked-multiple-times-by-an-Adonis-that-happens-to-be-my-boss look. I never felt better.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Out stepped said Adonis, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped dangerously low around his hips. Licking my lips, I felt my body respond to Edward immediately.

"You didn't wait for me." I said with a pout. Edward laughed and gave me that crooked smirk before coming towards the bed. Before I knew it he had me pinned to the bed, water droplets falling on the bed and my body. The only things separating our bodies were the towel and sheet but I could still feel every inch of him.

"Sorry baby." He said with a small chuckle. Our faces were only inched from each other, eyes locked.

"No you're not but I can think of how you can make it up to me." I slowly pushed my hips into him. I could feel him growing harder as my pussy grew wetter. Now it was Edward's turn to lick his lips.

"I could but then I might be late for." Before he could finish his sentence I had pressed my lips into his.

While kissing the life out of Edward, I took advantage and was able to roll us over so that I was on top of him and in the process the sheet was kicked away. Now the only barrier was his towel. I felt his hands in my hair pulling on it just enough to cause a little bit of pain that quickly turned into pleasure. My hands were on his muscular arms squeezing them. I found myself slowly grinding against his hard cock. It was Edward that pulled away first but both of us were left panting. I did not stop my slow, sensual grinding.

"Baby, you are going to be the death of me." I grinned and kissed his jaw line that had slight stubble to it that felt very good against my heated skin.

"Then you die happy." Edward chuckled and pushed himself in me. "Fuck Edward, loose the towel."

"You are going to get me dirty again." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're the one that decided to take a shower all by yourself. Well if you don't want to get dirt then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. Literally." Edward's eyes widened as I boldly rolled off of him and onto my back. I brought my hands up to my boobs and started to squeeze them and tweak my nipples while keeping my eyes on him.

"You're so beautiful." I smiled at his words knowing they were sincere. I pinched my nipples hard causing myself to gasp at the pleasurable pain that shot down to my pussy. "Fuck baby. I love watching you touch yourself. Touch your pussy baby just like I would." I moaned at his words like a whore.

I ran a hand down my body, keeping my eyes on Edward, reaching my soaking wet pussy. I slowly rubbed my clit and moaned loudly when he took off his towel to reveal his hard cock. He started to stroke himself up and down watching my hand.

"You look so wet baby, we for me." I nodded at his works and put a finger in myself. "Fuck yourself slowly."

At an extremely pleasurable yet slow pace I fucked myself. His hand moved at the same speed as my finger. I added another finger yet kept the pace the same. I could see the beads of pre-cum on his cock. I kept licking my lips watching him.

"Faster baby. Fuck yourself as fast as I did last night." I moaned even louder and started to fuck myself fast. His hand kept the same pace as I did still.

I continued to pound my pussy over and over while pinching my nipple, alternating which boob I did it too. I was quickly reaching my climax and Edward could tell.

"Come for me baby. I want to watch you make yourself come." I moaned and closed my eyes. "No. Open your eyes baby, I want to watch you." My eyes flew open to meet with his. "Harder baby. Fuck yourself harder. Come for me."

And with that I screamed out Edward's name and felt my body give in to the pleasure I felt. My eyes never left his, not even to watch him stroke his cock which he was still doing. I finished riding out my orgasm and pulled my fingers out of my pussy. Edward stopped stroking himself and took hold of my hand. I watched in fascination and lust as he licked my fingers clean.

When he was done his hand went back to his still throbbing cock. I reached out and stilled his arm.

"Let me." That fucking smirk was back and he let go of his cock. I got on my hands and knees and crawled across the bed to where he was. When I reached him, Edward smacked my ass as I got off the bed and on my knees in front of him. I took hold of his cock and started to stroke it.

I locked eyes with him again and took him in my mouth. I hear his moan as I took the majority of his large cock in my mouth. The little bit that I could not fit, I stroked with my hand. I raised and lowered my mouth while sucking. I could tell from the noises that Edward was making that he really liked what I was doing. I felt his hand in my hair slowly pushing my head down and raising it up. His other hand made its way to my boob where it started to kneed and pinch.

"Take your hand and touch yourself again." I moan around his cock and did as he said instantly sinking two fingers in my pussy.

Edward and I continued to pleasure each other. His hands did not leave my hair and boobs while my mouth did not leave his cock. Quickly I felt myself getting closer to another orgasm and could tell Edward was close also. I fucked myself harder and sucked more. I was also there and knew what would drive Edward over the edge. I took my mouth off his cock but kept stroking it with my hand.

"Edward, fuck it feels so good. I want you to come baby, I want you to come in my mouth." Edward closed his eyes as he muttered 'fuck'.

I went back to sucking on Edward with all that I had. He started to raise his hips and fuck my mouth.

"That's it baby. Suck my hard cock and fuck your pussy. I am going to come baby and I want you to come right now." I moaned around his cock and fucked myself as hard as I could. "That's it baby, let go."

I felt myself give in again and come. I sucked as hard as I could and moaned in pleasure. Edward started to come, filling my mouth quickly. I kept stroking him as he finished filling my mouth. Our eyes never left each other. I slowly let his cock slide out of my mouth and I swallowed everything he gave me. I stood and once again Edward took my hand and cleaned my fingers of my juices. After he was done he tugged on my hand and caused me to fall on the bed next to him. We both laid there panting.

"Well, good morning to you." I giggled at his words. Edward shifted so he was on his side with his head propped up so he was looking down at me.

"You said you didn't want to get dirty again." I said with a cheeky smile. Edward shook his head and leaned down to give me a kiss. He looked over at the clock and so did I, it was 10:30. Damn we killed an hour.

"I don't want to go to work." I laughed at him. "What? Like you want to go."

"Why not? I get to make money and watch my hot boss be all authoritative." That fucking smirk was back.

"Hot and authoritative? Way to stroke my ego." I cocked my head to the side.

"I already stroked you earlier." Edward laughed. When he stopped we looked at each other as Edward slowly pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"You're amazing." I could feel myself blush at his words.

"Now who's stroking?" Edward leaned down and kissed my ear.

"Always you baby." He whispered in my ear and kissed it again. I turned my head and captured his lips with mine.

"What are we going to do?" I asked when we finally broke apart. Edward sighed and started to draw circles on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I looked at the painting hanging above his bed. It was abstracted with beautiful colors in swirls. I knew that I wanted to be with him. I wanted it to be more than just sex; I wanted a relationship with him.

"How about this," I said making him look at me. "How about we see where this goes. I know what I want and it's you. Not just fan-fucking-tastic sex," he laughed at this, "but to get to know you." Edward nodded.

"We will see where this goes and if we decide that this is something that we really want we will tell Carlisle and Esme."

"What do you think they will do?" I asked him. As close as all of us were with Carlisle and Esme, Edward was the closest.

"I honestly don't know. I think they will be happy for us but they have to think of their business." I nodded and we were silent for a while. Edward sighed and looked at the clock again and groaned. "I have to get ready. What time are you on today?"

"4 but I'm not the closer." I smirked remembering closing last night.

"Damn, I like when you close." Edward said as I laughed.

"Well you're not closing either." Edward shrugged as he got up. I blatantly watched him go to his dresser to get out a pair of boxer briefs.

"Stop ogling my ass." Edward playfully scolded. I laughed and watched him put them on.

"I don't like clothes." I said. When Edward looked my way I took the moment to stretch, arching my back causing my boobs that Edward loves so much to really be on display.

"You are such a fucking tease." Edward said. That causes me to fall into a fit of giggles.

I watched as he opened his closet and took out a pair of black dress pants. He put them on and I watched as they landed just perfectly on his hips. Fuck I wanted him again. He took out a white shirt and put that on also. I pouted because his body was covered but I must admit I liked the way the white shirt hugged all his muscles.

"You have some drool." Edward joked at me. I stuck out my middle finger at him and muttered that he was a bastard. He smiled brightly.

I got out of bed and Edward watched as I walked over to him so that I was right in front of him. I looked up at him and gave him my best smirk.

"I would get dressed but I seem to recall a certain boss of mine taking my panties last night." Edward's smirk beat mine because it was one of those I-ate-the-canary smiles, fucking bastard.

"Yes I seem to recall doing that. And no, you will not get them back."

"Pervert." Edward laughed at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and reached into his closet. I took out the first t-shirt I came in contact with. "I'm taking this." I said without even looking at it.

"That's fine. I'm sure I will love seeing your sexy ass in my clothes." I smiled and shook my head. I looked at the t-shirt for the first time. It was a plain black v-neck shirt that I'm sure Edward would look mighty fine in. I put it on and it just barely covered my ass. Edward looked me up and down. "I was right, you look fucking amazing. But I don't like clothes." I laughed as he repeated my statement from earlier.

"Where is my skirt or did you steal that too?" Edward laughed silently to himself and pointed over towards the door where my skirt and bra were piled on the floor next to his clothes from last night.

I went over and put on my skirt and not my bra. Edward raised an eyebrow as I walked over to him with it in my hands.

"Here, you might as well take this too."

"I'm starting to like my collection." Edward took the bra and threw it over to his dresser without ever looking away from my face. He leaned down and kissed me again.

"I want to pick out which shirt you wear today." Edward gave me a weird look. "I want to look at you tonight knowing that you're wearing something I picked out this morning. And besides, you look fucking amazing in blue." I reached in and took out the shirt in question.

I walked out of the room while Edward put on the blue shirt and combed his hair. I wanted to explore his house. The first room I came into when I walked down the hallway was the kitchen. He had an amazing kitchen. I cannot cook for shit, I can bake though, but I knew Edward could. He had started at Cullen's as a cook and worked his way up to manager. Connected to the kitchen was a dining room that could fit ten people. From there was the living room. He had some couches that looked very comfy, a fireplace with pictures on the mantel, and a piano. I walked by the piano and pressed a couple keys and continued on to the pictures. There was one of him with his parents. They died a couple years ago in an accident I know. His mother was very pretty and his dad looked very manly. Edward was the perfect combination of the two of them. The other pictures were of friends and family. The one of the last couple pictures on the mantel were of Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. The other picture was one that took my breath away. It was one from a couple months ago of Edward and myself at the restaurant. Carlisle and Esme had closed Cullen's for a night and cooked the staff dinner. I remember Esme coming around taking pictures of everyone. Edward and I had been sitting next to each other and Esme snapped one of us.

"I saw this in the stack of pictures she had printed out and I took it." I did not hear Edward enter the room. He was standing behind me, close enough for me to feel his body heat. I turned around and he moved even closer to me. I was trapped between him and the fireplace. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. "I wanted you so bad even then. I wanted to be with you in every way possible."

"Well you do." Edward's face lit up with joy. I couldn't help it but reach up and kiss him. Edward sighed when we split apart.

"Come on. I'm going to be late for work. The soon I get to work, the sooner you will be there to keep me company." I laughed and grabbed my purse that I vaguely remember placing on the couch as we came through the door last night.

We exited Edward's house. He walked me over to my car and pressed me against it. He took my face in his hands and kissed me with everything he had.

"See you later baby." I smiled and nodded. Edward opened the door for me as I got in. With a last wave I drove away counting down the hours until I got to see him again.

I walked into Cullen's blushing. Who would have known that when I came into work last night, I would have walked out a freshly fucked woman. I ignored Tanya when I came in but did say hello to Irena the other hostess on tonight.

"Hi, Irena. How are you?" I asked as I came around the podium to see what section I would be in tonight. I did not hear her answer because I was too busy looking at the paper. The table section I was in tonight had the corner booth in it, _that _corner booth. I felt myself blushing even more. Vaguely I heard Irena ask how I was doing. "Good. Thanks." I smiled and walked away.

Going around the corner and into the dining room I automatically looked at the booth in question. I had flashes to the night before. God, who would have known that Edward could fuck so well?

After putting my stuff away I went to the managers' office to have one of them check me in. I knew all three of them were here today but there was only one that I really wanted to see. I knocked on the door and Edward answered. I smiled at him as he moved out of the way to let me in. We were alone in the office

"Why hello, long time no see." I said happy to see him again. He smiled back and before I knew it he had given me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?" He asked as he took my check in paper to sign. "Let's see. Are you appropriately dressed?" He asked checking off the requirements. His heated gaze meant mine and then I watched as his eyes roamed down and up my body. "Yes, I say you are but I cannot help but wonder if you finally put some panties on." I smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out." He chuckled and I could feel a pull in my stomach. In not even 24 hours I have fucked this man four times and here I am wanting a fifth, sixth, seventh, fuck maybe even an eighth time.

"You little minx. What's next? Do you know your table section?" I noticed a gleam in his eyes when he asked this.

"Yes I do Mr. Mason. Tables 16,17,18, and my favorite 20." He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Well, I'll have you know that when I got here Carlisle did not have enough time to assign sections for dinner so I offered to do it for him." I stared incredulously at him. He assigned me that section on purpose. The bastard looked proud of himself too.

"That's very bold of you." I say taking a step towards Edward. That smirk was out again. God, I loved it and so did my pussy apparently.

"What can I say? I like the idea that every time you walk by it you remember me bending you over it and fucking you." I could see this conversation was affecting him as much as it was me.

"Just imagine Edward. One night maybe you will get the chance to lay on the table with me riding you." I grinned with I heard the strangled moan that come out of him at the image. I grabbed my check in sheet and walked away leaving him there wanting more. I knew I would pay for it later but it was the promise of later that I was looking forward too.

Edward made it his personal mission to tease the shit out of me tonight. At one point I was bending over putting something away when I felt someone press right against my ass. Without looking I knew it was Edward.

"Excuse me, Bella." I smirked when I felt him push into my ass a little before going about his way. We were all alone in an empty back room so there was no reason for him to press against me other than to tease me.

Edward was in the kitchen helping out and of course he was standing right where I wanted to go so I squeezed myself between him and the counter. The floor was very wet so as a result Edward was 'forced' to place his hands on my hips to make sure I did not fall. Fucking tease.

The teasing did not end there. The boldest move that Edward made came towards the end of the night, once again in the back room when it was empty. I was putting something away when, once again, I felt Edward press himself against me. He moved my hair out of the way and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and hummed in pleasure.

"You never answered my question earlier, Bella. You should know that they have to tell your manager everything." I did not know what he meant but then I understood when I felt his hand on my ass. He was looking to see if I had panties on. He felt around for any sign of panties and when he couldn't find any he took it step further. He reached up and under my skirt, feeling around. Like the horny whore I am, I spread my legs open for him. Finally he came in contact with my thong covered pussy. He stroked my fabric covered pussy a couple times before stepping away. I turned my head to give him a dirty look. I could not help but smile at the look on his face.

"You are a perverted bastard!" I whispered with a smile. He just shrugged and walked out of the room.

By the time I left at 10 I was beyond horny and sexually frustrated. Edward was still at work when I left so I drove home contemplating exactly how I wanted to get myself off later. I had just reached my apartment when my cell phone rang, it was Edward.

"Get the fuck over my apartment." I said before he could say anything. I could tell my voice was heavy with my need to be fucked.

"Baby, those words are music to my years." I told him the address and he promised to be there in about twenty minutes.

I opened my door and looked around. When you first walked in there was the living room with the comfiest couch I could afford. There was a large bookcase filled with tons of books stacked upon books. The TV in the room had a large pile of DVDs in a case next to it. My kitchen was attached to the living room. It was a basic kitchen, nowhere as nice as Edward's. My bedroom had a large bed in the middle of it. I must admit that Edward's bed was nicer than mine. I had another bookcase in my room filled with more books, a dresser, and a closet filled to the brim. Unlike Edward's room, my bathroom was across from my room not attached. It was a nice apartment for one.

I made sure that it was presentable for when Edward came. I went to my room and stripped off my work clothes. I left on my blue lacy bra and thong. I threw on Edward's shirt that I took from him earlier. I had just taken my hair out of the pony tail it had been in when there was a knock on my door. I looked out the peephole and opened the door. Edward came in and stopped to take in my appearance.

"Fuck baby."

"That's what I hope to be doing soon." Edward pressed me up against the wall next to the door. He put his hands on my ass and lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around him, my pussy right against his hard cock. "Miss me?" Edward smirked.

"Yes, definitely yes." I started to rub against his cock. "Bella, baby, I need to be inside you." I nodded and reach down to undo his fly. A couple of seconds later Edward thrust himself inside me. He had pushed my thong aside to enter me.

"Fuck Edward." He grunted.

"That's right baby. Scream my name." His cock pushed hard and fast into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands in his hair.

Edward's lips were feasting on my neck which just added to the feeling of immense pleasure. He pushed into my faster and faster. One of his hands started to rub my clit.

"Edward!" I moaned over and over.

"Come for me baby. Come with me." I pulled on his hair as he rubbed my clit harder.

I let the pleasure take over me just as Edward came with a moan. After we had both finished we stood there panting, trying to catch our breath. He slowly let me down and we stared at each other.

"If that's my punishment for teasing you I may do it more often." Edward laughed as I grabbed his hand and led him to the center of my living room. I started to unbutton his blue shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. I grabbed his white shirt and pulled that off of him.

"Not that I mind but what are you doing? I mean I don't mind going again" He asked amused. I snorted and laughed continuing with undressing him.

"I prefer you without clothes on Edward."

"Well then you should take yours off too." I smirk at him. At this point I had him down to his boxer briefs. I pushed him so that he fell back onto the couch. He smirked and placed his hands behind his head. "I am going to enjoy this."

I started my strip tease by running my hands down my body to the bottom of the t-shirt. I grabbed it and slowly pulled it up and over my head. Edward groaned when he saw my blue set that just happened to match the blue of his shirt.

"Fucking sexy ass minx." Edward said palming his cock through his boxer briefs. He held out his hand to me and pulled me to him when I grabbed it. "Your amazing." I moved so that I was straddling his lap and we were in full make out and groping mode.

"God, were like fucking teenagers that can't keep their hands to themselves." Edward laughed as I licked his jaw. "I love you with some stubble. It's very sexy and manly."

"I'll show you manly." And with that we were back to making out.

This time instead of waking up in a strange bed alone, I woke up to Edward pressed against me kissing my neck.

"Good morning baby." I pressed against him feeling just how happy of a morning it was.

"I believe you owe me a shower." And with that we spent the next twenty minutes getting to know my shower well.

We came back into my room wrapped in towels. He followed me to my dresser.

"Which drawer has the sexy goods in it?" I pointed to the drawer curious with what he was going to do. "You picked out my shirt so I want to pick out your bra and panties."

Edward looked far too happy going through the drawer, like a fucking kid in a candy store. Ultimately he decided on a half cup pale yellow lace set. He watched me get dressed into jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Do you have plans today?" Edward shook his head no. "Good get dressed. We are going to your house so you can change then you're taking me shopping."

"I am?" Now it was my turn to watch Edward get dressed.

"Yes. Since some pervert took one of my bra and panty sets I need a new one." Edward's face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

"Now this is shopping that I like to do." I laughed and grabbed his hand leading him out to the parking lot. "Meet you are my place." He gave me a kiss, opened my car door for me, and watched me back out before going to his car.

A few hours later we had made it back to Edward's place with a few new additions to my underwear drawer. Two of Edward picked out himself but one I kept a surprise. I told Edward to wait on the bed while I went to the bathroom to change into his surprise. It was a blue tinted, see through bra and panty set with red dots.

I thought Edward was going to swallow his tongue from the look on his face.

"Fucking hell Bella. Come here." I smiled and slowly made my way over to Edward. I straddled Edward, placing my arms on his shoulders. He placed his hands on my hips pulling me down onto his now hard cock. We were eye level with each other and I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Do you want me Edward? Do you want to fuck me?" He ran a thumb across my already hard nipples.

"Always." And with that we lost ourselves in each other, again.

**What do you think? I just planned up to chapter 9 and I am excited for everything that will happen! Lots of drama, swearing, and of course lemons **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support! It means a ton to me!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight… Stephanie Myers… Enough Said**

"Bye Bella!" I waved good bye to Alice and Jasper as they left the restaurant. Instead of serving I bartended tonight which I liked because I am a shit load more money than serving. The only bad side to bartending is that there was more side work to do before I could leave. Tonight I did not mind though because Edward was closing manager. God, last time he and I close together fucking magic happened. Like pull a rabbit out of a fucking hat magic. Things have been going well for us. We have been together for a week now and still no one knew. Our time together though was limited to his house or my apartment. We could not risk anyone seeing us together out in public until we told Carlisle and Esme.

I was brought out of my stream of consciousness because someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist and proceeded to kiss my neck. I smiled to myself enjoying Edward's affection.

"I'm guessing we are alone?" I asked moving my head to the side so he could have better access. He did not answer but simply made a noise that signified his agreement. He continued to feast on my neck while I slowly grinded against him. "What are you doing Edward? Trying to mark me?" I felt him smile against my neck and continue his actions.

"I had to watch guys flirt with you all night without being able to say a word. Since I cannot tell everybody you're taken I have to mark you as mine." He mumbled out still not leaving my neck.

"You're fucking sexy when you're possessive." I giggled which turned into a moan when one of Edward's hands migrated from my hip to under my skirt. "Don't start something you can't finish Mason."

"I always finish my work baby." His head had finally left my neck to whisper that into my ear. Meanwhile his hand was rubbing my thong covered pussy. "You are always so ready for me Bella. I love it." I started to grind against his hand.

"Edward." I moaned. In response he pushed against my shoulders so that I was bent at the waist, my hands on the bar supporting me. Instead of pulling up my skirt and thrusting his extremely hard cock into me like I wanted, Edward started to grind into me.

"Wouldn't want to dirty the bar would we? Not after you just cleaned everything." I grunted in response.

Edward did eventually lift up my skirt but it was only so that he could rub his pants against my pussy. It felt amazing. I could feel his hard cock pressing against the front of his pants. That plus the texture from his zipper scrapping my clit also made me scream. Edward started to rub himself faster and harder against me. I could feel myself coming closer and closing to giving in.

"Make me come Edward." His hands had been grasping my hips but he took one of them and palmed by boob.

"You want to come baby? You want me to make you feel good?" He teased

"Yes Edward!" I screamed. I did not think it was possible but he started to grind even harder.

"Come for me baby. Come for me now!" I screamed and came apart. He still continued to grind against me looking for his release too. "Baby, I'm so close." I turned my head so that I could see him. His eyes had gotten darker from lust and it made my pussy clench. Just as he was about to come the phone rang. "Fuck!" Edward yelled out. He was extremely close.

"Ignore it and come for me Mason." I told him wanting him to reach his peak too. The phone just kept ringing and finally Edward let go of me and went to answer it. The stupid fucking phone in question was right at the bar.

"Hello?" Edward asked trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. He was still staring at me and what a sight I must have been. I still was holding myself up by clutching the bar, my skirt pulled up to my waist, my green thong soaked from my come, and a blush on my face.

"The night went good Carlisle." Of course it was him, cock-blocking Carlisle. Poor Edward was trying to concentrate on what our boss was saying but his cock was still hard as a rock.

I decided that I must do something to help my poor manager. I let go of the counter and stood straight, pulling down my skirt. Edward gave me a look wondering what I was doing. I walked over to him as he was telling Carlisle the issues that they had in the kitchen tonight.

When I reached Edward I got down on my knees. During this whole time I never took my eyes off of his. The look on his face when it registered what I was about to do was priceless. He had a mixture of surprise, lust, worry, and frustration. I am assuming the worry was about the fact that he was on the phone and the frustration that he would not be able to make all the noises that he wanted too. Let's face it, Edward fucking loved to talk dirty to me.

As I undid his zipper his hard cock came right out. The poor man's cock was extremely hard and in need of some relief. I leaned forward and kissed the tip. Edward gasped and quickly reassured Carlisle that he was fine. I slowly took the tip in my mouth sucking hard. Edward closed his eyes and placed a hand on my head. He started to put more and more of his cock in my mouth.

"Bella's still here. She did a great job tonight on bar." I smiled and hummed at his praise. Edward gripped my hair tight in response. "She is finishing up something that she started earlier right now. I have a feeling that she won't be much longer." I had the majority of his cock in my mouth and laughed at that statement. I agree, I had a feeling that he would not last much longer.

He started to really fuck my mouth with a quicker pace. I sucked as hard as I could on his cock and stroked the portion that I could not fit. I could tell he was getting closer and closer to coming. I looked up and into his eyes and could see that any second now he would be coming. Currently he and Carlisle were talking out the new line cook they hired. It was obvious that he wanted to moan and say stuff to me but could not. God Carlisle could talk forever!

"I think I see that Bella is almost done. I'm going to help her put up the stools and lock up. See you in a couple days." Faster and faster he fucked my mouth. Finally they said their last goodbyes and Edward hung up the phone.

"God fucking damn it Bella. You are such a good cocksucker. I'm going to come soon baby." I hummed my approval.

Edward groaned and with that reached his climax. He watched with fascination as I swallowed every little bit of come that he gave me. Panting he took my hand and helped me up.

"I cannot believe you did that when I was on the phone with Carlisle. You little minx." I smiled.

"You fucking loved it." He shrugged and gave me a kiss.

"I thought I was going to yell out your name a thousand times!" I laughed and went around to the other side of the bar to put up the stools for real this time. Edward came around and started to help me.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" I asked. Since Edward and I both had tomorrow off and did not have to be back for a couple days we decided to go to Seattle. It was going to be fun and interesting because it would be the first time that we would be able to act like an actual couple.

"I'll come up you up at noon. It takes about 2 hours to get there." I nodded excited. Finally once all the stools were in place on top of the bar I went and grabbed my stuff.

"What are we doing again?" I asked hoping to trick him. Edward would not tell me anything about our trip. I did not know where we were staying, what we were doing… nothing.

"Nice try." Edward smirked and laughed. I pouted.

"The least you could do is tell me what to pack?" Edward looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Something sexy for me to take off of you." I laughed because I knew I would not get much more out of him. I shook my head and walked out the door. As ever the gentleman Edward walked me to my car. "Are you sure you don't want to come to my house?" I smiled.

"Nope. Absence makes the heart go hornier." Edward let out a loud laugh and I giggled in response. He leaned forward and kissed me long and hard. He placed a hand on my pussy.

"That's mine. No playing with it tonight." I gave him an amused look and started to palm his cock.

"Ditto." I said. Before Edward could respond I opened my car door and got in. He shook his head and shut the door. I blew him a kiss and left.

The next morning I woke up early so that I could go shopping before we left. I headed first over to the lingerie store. What, Edward and I both liked my sexy bra and panties. He had seen the majority of my collection at this point and I wanted something new to bring with me.

I combed the racks of bras looking for the perfect one and maybe even a nightgown to wear also. I finally decided on a dark purple, lace push up bra that had a silk material on the cup and a lime green bow in the middle. Of course I got the matching lace thong to go with it. I was in the middle of looking at nightgowns when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing today?" I felt bad. Ever since I started seeing Edward I have not spent much time with Alice and Rosalie.

"Actually I am getting ready to head out of town for the night." Shit, I shouldn't have said that. Now she is going to interrogate me.

"Really? With how? Oh my god Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" Her excitement was so palpable that I feel it through my phone.

"Well yes. Sort of." Well that's not a lie. I was seeing Edward and assumed we were boyfriend girlfriend status but it was hard to tell when you had to keep it a secret from everyone.

"Who?!" Alice yelled. I could hear the smile in her voice. "Please don't tell me you got back together with Jacob!" I laughed.

"No I did not Alice and no I am not going to tell you who." I stopped her before she could start whining. "We are seeing how everything goes before making it public." That's not a lie either.

We talked for a few more minutes before I convinced her I had to go. I found a nightgown that I instantly loved and knew Edward would too. I have dark hair and very pale skin. Edward has discovered that he loves to see me in red because of the contrast with my hair and skin. The nightgown is a deep red strapless silk gown that stopped just below my ass. The cups were made out of lace, obviously Edward and I both have an obsession with lace. I knew instantly that he was going to love it.

I do not buy nightgowns very often so I decided to try it on before buying it just to make sure I had the right size. I must say, I would fuck me. Damn it was hot. I decided in that moment that teasing Edward was a must. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of a close up of my lace, red silk covered boob.

I instantly got a response that made me smile and laugh.

**Baby, you are trying to kill me right? How will I bend you over and fuck the shit out of you after ripping off that fucking sexy dress if you kill me? –E **Crap. How can he not be near me and still make me wet.

**I wouldn't want to kill you Edward. I need your cock too much. –B **

**I knew you only wanted me for my body. –E **I actually snorted and laughed. I had to keep quiet since I was in a fitting room after all.

**I got some more shopping to do baby. Lots to buy since SOMEONE won't tell me what we are doing!-B**

**Here's a hint. Bring a nice dress to wear to dinner. The kind that you can wear in public and will make all the guys even more jealous that I have you not them. –E **Shit, I love caveman Edward.

**You know what possessive Edward does to me and my pussy. Got to go **** try on some more sexy goodies –B **

**3 hours baby. 3 hours until I have you and your sexy ass back in my arms. –E**

I left the lingerie store with the purple set and the nightgown. Next was to the department store to find a dress. I wasn't sure how dressy or casual it should be. The minute I walked into the dress department I saw the dress I wanted. I had looked at the weather and saw it was going to be unusually warm today in Seattle. The dress is a halter style that stopped just above my knees. The dress was dark blue with orange and light blue flowers with white petals. It was beautiful and would go perfectly with my white high heels. I blushed remembering how much Edward enjoyed fucking me with my heels on.

I grabbed the dress and decided to walk around. I can across some cute bikinis on sale. Thinking that it would be fun to go to the pool with Edward, I picked one up. It was, as the song goes, an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow (and white) poka-dot bikini. It was cute and I was sure to see possessive Edward come out if I wear this.

I quickly returned home to pack for the night. I finished packing just in time. I was zipping up my bag when there was a knock on my door. I answered it and was greeted with Edward pushing me against the wall kissing me. I quickly grabbed onto his hair and pulled on it slightly.

"Fuck baby. I have been wanting to do that all day." I laughed.

"It's only 12!" Edward brought out that fucking smirk.

"So? It's all your fault anyways. You sent me that sexy picture that made me want to bend you over right then and there. Imagine it Bella, fucking in the fitting room, having to stay quiet so no one knows what we are doing." I closed my eyes and moaned at the image. I started to squeeze my legs together for some much needed friction.

"You're evil Edward." Edward leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"Baby, you're the evil one. Making me hard when you're not there to take care of it." He kissed my ear and then pulled away. "Come on. The quicker we get to Seattle, the quicker I can strip you." I smiled and handed him my bag.

The drive to Seattle was quiet and filled with a lot of sexual tension. We listened to Edward's ipod while I imagined all the ways I wanted Edward's cock in me. He has turned me into a constant horny whore!

We finally arrived to the hotel that Edward booked, it was ridiculously gorgeous. The room was large with an extremely comfy looking bed. In the large bathroom there was a whirlpool tub big enough for five. I would have to remember that for later. Edward came up behind me and started kissing my neck as always.

"How long until we have to leave for dinner?" I asked enjoying Edward's attack on my neck.

"Three hours." I pulled away from him and laughed at the pout on his face. "Why did you leave?" God, it looked like I killed his puppy or should I say pussy cat.

"I want to go swimming."

"You're seriously choosing to go to a pool over having sex?!" I snorted at that as I walked to my bag.

"Yes, I guess I am." I took my bikini and balled it up so that Edward could not see it and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

Minutes later I came out of the bathroom in my bikini and my hair pulled into a bun on top of my head. I leaned against the wall and admired shirtless Edward. I took my lip between my teeth and had to keep myself from groaning at the sight. Damn, I really chose pool or sex?

"Hey sexy." I said, my voice husky because of the wetness in my pussy. He smirked and stalked over to me. He put his hands on my hips and looked me up and down.

"You're sinful. Come on. The quicker we get to the pool the quicker I can get you wet." I stopped him and made him look at me.

"I'm already wet." I whispered. Edward closed his eyes.

"Bella, if you want to go to the pool I suggest you walk out the door in the next five seconds because if you don't then I will throw your ass on the bed and have my way with you." Fuck.

With one last heated glance I turned and walked out the door with Edward right behind me. I could feel his eyes glued to my ass. Shit. We had better get to the pool soon or anyone who sees me will be wondering why by bottoms were wet but nothing else.

We entered the elevator alone. I could feel the sexual tension in the air. We wanted each other a lot. I stood to the side and pressed the button that said pool next to it. I felt Edward stand behind me and press himself into me.

"Edward." I whispered in a deep, husky voice. I could feel how much he wanted me. He placed his hands on my hips bringing us even closer. His lips attached themselves to my neck again. It seemed that was his favorite spot.

About a minute later I heard the elevator ding and we exited and walked hand in hand to the pool. There were about seven other people in the pool when we arrived. I could see that the boys were checking me out and I heard Edward growl behind me causing me to giggle.

"Come on baby. Time to get wet." I said with my own smirk and pulled him to the pool with me.

The water was very comfortable, not too cold and not too warm. I kept Edward's hand in mine and pulled him to the corner of the pool away from the others. I turned to face him. The water was at the base of our necks. Edward and I were just looking at each other without speaking. For some reason we like just looking into each other's eyes. He reached up and tucked a piece of hair out of my face. I leaned my face into his hand and closed my eyes enjoying the moment of piece.

"I want to tell them soon Edward." I opened my eyes too gauge his reaction. He nodded.

"Me too. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you without fear of who may see us." I smiled and moving closer and putting my arms around his neck.

"Oh and I would love to see the look on Tanya's face when she finds out that your mine." Edward let out a hardy laugh.

"You really don't like her do you?" I shook my head.

"I hate her! She wants what's mine." Edward smiled.

"Yes baby, I'm yours just like your mine. No other guy is going to get the pleasure of seeing your sexy ass body but me."

"You are so possessive. I love it." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You love a lot of things about me baby." I pressed myself against him.

"Is that right? What do you think I love about you?" I asked with a wicked grin that caused that fucking smirk to come out again.

"I know you love my sense of humor." I nodded and kissed his neck. "And I know you really, really love my cock." I kissed him on the lips. When I went to pull away he grabbed onto my lower lip and nibbled on it.

"Edward." I mumbled. He stopped and looked at me. "I'm done with the pool." I said hoping he could see my eyes and what I really wanted to go do right now. Thank fucking God he got the message.

We made it back to the room in record time. In no time we both were naked with our tongues down each other's throats. I pushed Edward so that he fell on the bed looking up at me.

"I'm so fucking horny right now Edward and we don't have much time." And with that I straddled him and quickly lowered myself onto his hard, throbbing cock.

"Fucking shit baby. You should warn a guy before you do that!" I giggled and slowly raised myself up and then slammed down hard.

Edward grabbed onto my hips and helped me fuck his cock. I could feel his cock so much more this way. It did not seem possible but it felt as if he was somehow getting harder as we fucked.

"That's it baby. Your pussy feels amazing." He moaned to me. I had my eyes closed enjoying the sensations but opened them to see that Edward was fixated on watched my boobs bounce as I went up and down.

"Touch me Edward." I said breathlessly. Ever the gentleman, Edward followed my command. One hand went to my clit where he started to rub it causing me to moan. The other hand went to my boobs where he started to tweak my nipple.

"I can't get enough of you baby." Edward said looking me in the eyes. I could tell that Edward's feelings were not only sincere but also went deeper than just pure lust. I knew that I was falling for my boss quickly. Sooner or later I would have to admit that I was entering _that _feeling, the one that starts with l and has four letters.

Edward brought me out of my stream of consciousness by Edward sitting up. Holy shit that felt amazing because some how he went even deeper in me. Our lips meant and we spent the next few minutes making out while I was grinding myself on his cock.

"Come for me Bella." He panted into my mouth. "Do it baby, let yourself go." At his command I threw my head back and screamed as I reached my climax. "That's it baby. Shit I love watching and feeling you come."

As I was coming down from my very satisfying high I felt Edward flip us over so that he was on top. He started to fuck me hard while once again rubbing my clit.

"I want to make you come again baby but this time I want you to come with me. Can you do that for me Bella? Can you make that sweet pussy of yours come again?"

"Shit Edward. Fuck, make me come again babe." Edward's thrusts came quicker. I ran my hands through his hair and tugged gently then harder on it. Edward latched his lips to my neck in hopes of marking me again.

"I'm almost there Bella. Come with me." He tweaked my clit again. I felt myself reaching a climax again.

"Edward!" I screamed letting my pleasure overtake me. He trusted a few times more as hard and fast as he could before stilling. I could feel him coming in me and it was incredible.

After he finished coming he gently fell on me. I enjoyed having his weight on me as I caught my breath. A couple minutes later Edward rolled off of me with a groan. I instantly missed feeling him against me and rolled so that I was cuddling his side. Sensing what I wanted, he opened his arms and took me in them. I placed my head on his chest enjoying the moment.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" I asked with a smile not looking at him. Edward pulled on my hair band so that it cascaded onto his chest and he started to run his fingers through it. I purred at the amazing feeling.

"Yeah, I guess I'll claim your sexy ass as mine." He said with a chuckle. I giggled and looked up at him.

"Well, how nice of you." He leaned down as placed a kiss on the top of my head. He looked over to the clock and sighed.

"As much as I love laying here with you we have to get up and get ready." I pouted because I was really enjoying just laying in his arms. "Don't give me that look. I want to take my baby out on a date." I laughed and sat up.

"Does that mean I get to hold your hand in public?" I asked obviously knowing the answer.

"Yes. And if you're lucky I may even kiss you." I made a shocked face.

"Wow." Edward shook his head and laughed while sitting up. He gave me a quick kiss and got off the bed.

"I am going to take a shower. As much as I would love to take you again in there we have to get going." I nodded and watched him walk out the room. "Stop looking at my ass!" Edward called out before shutting the door.

I laughed and fell back on the bed. I was glad that we officially put a label on our relationship and that by the end of the week we would tell Carlisle and Esme. To say I was nervous was an understatement. Sure, I knew they would be happy for us but what about the business? I loved working at Cullen's and Edward is a great manager. Either of us leaving would be a big blow to the business. I decided not to let the what-ifs get in the way of having a great time with my boyfriend.

An hour later we were finally leaving the room to go do who knows what sense Edward wouldn't tell me. I decided to go sans panties as a surprise for Edward to discover later. We drove in Edward's car for about twenty minutes before pulling up to an Italian restaurant. We had an amazing meal and afterwards we were back in his car.

"Where too now?" I asked.

"Not telling." Edward said. He laughed at the pout on my face. I looked out the window at the passing buildings. All of a sudden I felt Edward's hand on my thigh. My dress had ridden up and Edward's hand was on a journey north.

"Edward." I said warning.

He did not respond or take his eyes off the road. I wondered if he had figured out my lack of underwear yet or not. I decided that two could play at that game and looked out the window knowing that Edward would soon discover my secret. Higher and higher his hand went and then soon it landed on my bare pussy. I heard Edward's sharp intake of air. I smirked and refused to look at him.

"Naughty Bella going without any panties. Tisk, tisk, tisk. You deserve a spanking." Fuck, I could feel myself getting wet. All of sudden Edward slapped my pussy which was answered with a gush of wetness. I am such a fucking whore. "Look how wet you are baby."

Finally I looked over to Edward. One of his hands was on the steering wheel, his eyes back on the road, and the other hand getting licked clean of my juices. I moaned at the sight. Edward looked over at me and smirked.

"You taste amazing baby." His eyes went back to the road while his hand went back to my pussy to gather some more juices. I do not know what came over me but when his hand left my pussy I grabbed it. Edward stopped at the light and turned to watch me. Without my eyes leaving his I proceed to lick his finger of my juices. From the look on his face I thought Edward was going to come right then and there.

"Yes, I do." Edward groaned and pulled his hand away to lick the rest off.

"Fucking shit baby. You are trying to kill me." I laughed. And pulled down the skirt of my dress.

"You started it." Edward smiled.

"And I always finish it. Remember that baby." Now it was my turn to groan.

We finally reached our destination which was a movie theater but it was not playing any movie. It was playing _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"I love this movie! Thank you." I reached up and gave him a kiss to show him just how happy I was.

"I know you do baby. And I know you love the book." He led me into the theater. We cuddled as we watched the movie.

My mind wandered to reflect on the day. It was so nice to show my affection for Edward without worrying about prying eyes. I wanted to be able to go to dinner or a movie or to the fucking mall with him. I wanted to be able to kiss him, to tell Alice and Rosalie about our relationship, fuck even too introduce him to my father. I wanted a real relationship with him.

After the movie we went back to the hotel. I showed Edward just how much I enjoyed our night while in tub and back in the bed. We could not seem to get enough of each other. After losing ourselves in each other for what seemed to be the thousandth time, we laid in bed together enjoying our bubble.

"I don't want to leave. Ever."

"I know what you mean Edward. I love our bubble." Edward kissed my neck.

"I do love our sexy bubble." He pulled me even closer to him.

"You love my neck don't you?" I felt him smile against my neck and nod. "Hmmm. If you can mark me there where can I mark you?"

"Here." Edward said pointing to his chest. My breath caught in my throat. I don't know if it occurred to him but the place on his chest that Edward was pointing to was over his heart. I looked up into his eyes.

"Works for me." I said and went about marking Edward as mine.

**I gave you guys a lot of sexy stuff this chapter because next chapter is no sex but a lot of DRAMA! Their little bubble can't last forever… unfortunately. I can't wait to see your reaction to the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter! A tad bit of writers block, even though I already have the chapter planned out! Well anyways better late than never **

**This is a shorter chapter with LOTS OF DRAMA AHEAD! **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight… as we are all aware of**

I don't think I have even been this excited to go to work before. After our amazing night in Seattle I had not seen much of Edward. Between his twelve hour work days at Cullen's and my crazy week at school there had not been much time to see each other. There had been a ton of texting or as I should call it sexting because Edward fucking loved to send me his dirty thoughts. I had spent the last couple of nights fucking my extremely needy pussy while reading those messages. Yes, I am still a horny bitch.

I digress; tonight I would finally see Edward after five long days. I knew he was scheduled to close tonight and I was not but at least I would get to ogle his handsome face and escape from school for a bit. I was currently in my senior year and almost done with my English Literature major with a minor in History. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do once I graduated. I had originally intended on applying to Graduate schools across the country. As much as I loved Forks and my job, I wanted to see more of the country but lately I found myself looking less and less at graduate schools. I did not want to admit it to myself but Edward did play a role in my lessoning interest. I didn't want to leave him. I was afraid that our relationship would not be able to last with me being possibly a thousand miles away. Fuck, I didn't even know if our relationship would last after we tell Carlisle. Edward and I decided that we would tell them in two days and I was a nervous wreck about it.

I was brought out of my musing as I pulled into the parking lot at Cullen's. I instantly smiled when I saw Edward's car. It took everything in me not to jump out of my car and jump into Edward's arms. I finally made my way out of the car and to the door of the restaurant. I wondered if anyone would notice if I went to find Edward right away. My great mood was broken slightly when I walked in and saw Tanya at the podium. I hated her guts so much. She was talking to Irena about someone. I walked by trying to ignore the wench when Edward's name caught my attention.

"God, I had such a great dream about Edward. He was going down on me and I was pulling on that sexy just fucked hair of his." Tanya said to Irena who giggled in response. I stopped dead in my tracks behind them seething. The whore continued. "I bet his cock is just begging to be sucked." I was going to be sick at the images that Tanya caused me to think.

"He does have a fucking hot body that's for sure." God, not Irena too! "I have had my fair share of dreams about Edward." I knew I should keep going but I could not move. It was like a watching a train wreck, I could not help but watch no matter how much it bothered me.

"I saw his cock once." And with this I turned to face them, my anger reaching another level.

"How?" Asked Irena. Yes, Tanya enlighten me as to how you saw MY boyfriend's cock, I wanted to scream at her.

"I saw him go into the bathroom and I just happened to have to check the bathrooms at that exact moment." She paused to giggle. "He was finishing up going when I walked in. Let me tell you his cock is huge even when it's not even hard!" Their giggles set me off, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You two are such stupid, dumb bitches. Do you really think Edward would touch either of you?" I asked, my voice laced with ice. They both gave me disguised looks. "Tanya, almost every guy in this town has had a go at you! It's no wonder that the free clinic is still open with all the STDs you are sure to have given out!" I yelled at her. I could see out of the corner of my eye that people were starting to look over at us.

"Shut the fuck up Bella. You don't know what you are talking about. I am not a slut and I have never given anyone a STD!" Tanya said coming closer to me pointing a finger at my face. She pushed my shoulder with said finger.

"Don't touch me; I don't know where that finger has been." I shuttered. Tanya huffed and slapped me across the face. I looked at her with wide eyes. "You are going to regret that." I punched as hard as I could in her makeup caked face. She stumbled backwards into Irena.

"You fucking bitch!" she screamed as she ran at me knocking me to the ground.

Tanya was on top of my slapping me over and over. I was trying to push her off of me but stopped when I felt Irena kick me in the side. Tanya took advantage of my moment of gasping to punch me in the stomach. I heard yelling and finally Tanya was lifted off of me. Someone grabbed me off the floor and held me in their arms. Edward. I was struggling against him and I tried to reach a struggling Tanya in Carlisle's arms.

"I hate you Bella!" Tanya yelled. "You are a fucking stupid cunt!" Edward was trying his hardest to keep me still.

"Bella come on, don't listen to her. Calm down baby." Edward said trying to calm me. Everyone, including me, froze when Edward called me baby. Tanya's eyes went wide.

"Baby! You have got to be fucking with me. You're fucking that bitch!" She was able to break away from Carlisle and lunge for me.

I too was able to break free of Edward and slapped Tanya before she could lay another hand on me. My body hurt so much from when Tanya and Irena tag teamed against me. I knew that I would have a bruise on my stomach and side from them.

"Yes, Edward and I are together you stupid whore! He would never want some slut like you who would give him the alphabet of STDs!"

Before either of us could do anymore damage to each other the guys had us back in their grasps.

"Edward, take Bella into the kitchen now!" Carlisle yelled at him. I could see that he was pissed and all the anger rushed out of me. I allowed Edward to take me into the kitchen. As I was being taken away I took in the scene around me. Esme was by Carlisle, her hand over her mouth in shock. Emmett was watching with an amused smirk at the bar while a bunch of servers and customers, including Rose and Alice, watched on with a mixture of shock, amusement, and horror at what occurred. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

Edward led me silently to the back of the kitchen. At this point I was not in his arms anymore but following along with my head down. I could tell from his posture that he was livid and I am pretty sure that he was livid at me. Finally Edward stopped and I watched as he placed his hands on the counter in front of him with a heavy sigh. He still won't look or speak to me.

"Edward…" I start but cannot finish looking at his tense back. Finally he turns around. Oh yes, he is pissed at me.

"How could you Bella?" He asks running his hands threw his hair in frustration. "How could you let her get to you like that? Fuck, that is not how Carlisle and Esme should have found out!" He yelled at me causing me to flinch. I felt a jolt of pain also go across me.

"I don't know what to say." I answered weakly. I was completely embarrassed at myself. I watched as he rubbed his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me. How had this day turned from great to horrible in the matter of ten minutes?

Before Edward could answer Esme came walking in. Neither of us said anything. Edward remained leaning with his arms crossed; Esme was looking at the ground shaking her head, while I was leaning against the wall holding my side and my tears back.

"Is what you said to Tanya true or just to fuck with her?" Esme asked. I flinched because I had never heard Esme swear before. Neither Edward nor I asked for her to clarify what part of the argument she was curious about.

"It's true." I said quietly finally allowing my tears to fall. I felt Esme and Edward's eyes on me but I would not look up from the ground.

"You should go home Bella." I nodded and left without a word or looking up from the ground.

I walked as quickly as I could out of the restaurant without looking at anyone but I could sense that no one had a problem looking at me. Alice and Rose tried to stop me but I just kept walking with my arms around myself. I picked up my purse from where I dropped it earlier and quickly found my car keys. I noticed as I left the lot that Tanya and Irena's cars were missing too.

I was able to keep my tears at bay while I drove to my apartment. I got out of my car and I could feel the tears about to spill over. Thankfully I was able to get the door open before the floods were let loose. I dropped my purse and keys on the floor and fell onto the couch sobbing. It felt like forever but eventually my tears subsided and I was hyperventilating. I was worried about what was going to happen at work. Would I lose my job? Would Edward leave me because I can keep my fucking anger in check? I did not blame him for his reaction to the situation. If the roles were reversed I would be pissed too. I was so busy crying that I ignored the pain in my side but once the tears ended the pain came back to the forefront.

I lifted my work shirt up and noticed the nice bruise on my side. I gingerly touched it to see if there was any swelling. I got up carefully and walked to the kitchen to get some ice. Just as I was sitting back down on my couch my phone rang. I reached for it hoping it would be Edward but it was Alice. I debated if I wanted to answer and decided too.

"Hello?" I said ready for the inquisition.

"What the hell was that?" I heard not only Alice but Rose and Emmett ask. Shit, she must be on speaker.

"Guys I really don't want to get into it now please." I asked with desperation in my voice.

"No Bella, you owe us an explanation. Edward was the guy you were seeing, the one you went to Seattle with?" I sighed knowing that they would not leave me alone until I answered their questions.

"Yes. He and I have been seeing each other for about 3 weeks now." I braced myself for what was sure to be an intense reaction.

"3 weeks! Bella, why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked. I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be friends!" Alice added making me feel even shittier.

"I'm sorry okay! We wanted to keep it quiet until we talked to Carlisle and Esme about our relationship. We didn't know what they would say so we wanted to enjoy the time that we had together before the shit hit the fan." I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Well, the shit has hit the fan big time Bella! Doing the boss, I'm proud!" I smiled when I heard someone smack Emmett.

"We understand why you kept it a secret Bella, we do but it still hurts a little that you didn't tell us. I mean we had to find out along with Tanya!" I sighed.

"Yeah, you guys and all of Forks. God, I hate that bitch!" They laughed.

"What started the fight?"Rose asked curiously.

"Tanya running her mouth about how she wanted Edward. I lost it!" Alice and Rose snickered. I put the ice on the floor to give my body sometime to warm back up."Yeah well the psycho bitch got the better of me with the help of Irena. I got a fucking bruise the size of a foot on my side."

"I'm going to fucking kill her!" Rose yelled.

"Bella you should go to the hospital. She could have really hurt you." I fiddled with the blanket on the couch.

"No, I'm fine. I put ice on it and I am going to take some meds and go to bed. Goodnight everyone." I hung up and slowly got up off the couch to find some Advil. I tried to think about everything except Edward. That did not work so well because my phone started ringing once again. This time though, it was Edward calling. With shaking hands I answered.

"Hi." I said bracing for the worse.

"Hi." He responded. Oh boy was this awkward and it broke my heart. I did not want our relationship to be like this.

"What's going on?" I asked not sure if I wanted the answer or not. I heard him sigh in response.

"Well they questioned me in the office for about 20 minutes."

"What did they ask?" I shifted on the couch and flinched as another shot of pain came through my side.

"The basics. When did it start, how." I blushed remembering just how it started. Edward must have read my mind. "Obviously I did not tell them about what we actually did that night." I could picture him running his hand through his hair.

"What else did they ask?" I could tell that there was something else.

"They wanted to make sure that I did not give you any special treatment during that time." I was confused.

"What kind of special treatment?" Edward sighed.

"Like giving you more hours, changing your time clock, giving you table sections that were better than others. Crap like that." I couldn't believe that they would even think that Edward would do that.

"Of course you didn't!" Edward let out another sigh.

"I think they believed me but they sent me home too." He paused to take in a deep breath. "Jesus Christ Bella, what were you thinking?" He asked the ice back in his voice.

"She upset me! I'm sorry what more do you want me to say?" I yelled into the phone allowing my frustration at the situation overtake me. "I let Tanya upset me and I am paying for it in more ways than one!"

"I just don't understand why you would let her get to you like that. You let her fuck everything up!" I flinched again.

"Edward Masen! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled very upset with him. "I messed up. If I could take it back I would but I can't. I don't know what will happen but I know that I want to be with you. The question is do you still want to be with me?" I waited with batted breath over what he would say.

After a minute or two he finally spoke. "Yes I want to be with you. I don't regret being with you Bella but I wish you could have kept your mouth shut until we talked to Carlisle and Esme." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"What do you think they are going to do?" I was afraid of the answer.

"They want us to come in tomorrow at 9 in the morning." I let out a deep breath.

"Will you come stay with me?" I asked. I knew that if he did nothing sexual would happen because of his anger towards me right now and because I did not want him to see the bruise on me.

"I don't think that is a good idea right now." My heart broke and I felt the tears return. I quickly wiped them away as if he could see them.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Edward." I hung up before he could respond.

I felt my heart break over and over again thinking that he denied me. It hurt that it took him so long to say that he still wanted to be with me. I believe him but there was still this tiny part of me that doubted him. I hated Tanya for causing me to lose it and I hated myself for losing it. I had to make this up to Edward somehow.

I made my way to my bed. I got as comfortable as I could with the bruise on my side. I fell asleep crying and worrying about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
